I'll Always Be With You
by Brightfire15
Summary: A bad nightmare has Rogue leave her room to check on Logan. When he wakes up and notices that she's upset, he comforts her and then revelations are made. Rogan! Read and Review.


I'll Always Be With You

Disclaimer: I do not own _X-Men_

Deep within Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Rogue, was in the middle of a nightmare. It wasn't a memory of Logan's or Magneto's or even a painful memory of Liberty Island, but rather Rogue's own personal fears.

Rogue tossed and turned in her sleep as she tried to escape her tortured dream world.

_She was standing outside the School and she was with Logan. He was standing beside Scott's bike and had a bag slung over his shoulder._

"_You running again?" she asked._

"_Yeah," said Logan._

"_Is there a new lead on your past?"_

"_Something like that, yeah."_

_Rogue sighed. "I'll miss you. When're you going to be back?" _

"_I, uh…" he shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I'm not coming back, Kid."_

_Rogue couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "What?"_

"_I'm not coming back," he repeated. "I'm leaving for good."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I don't belong here. I'm dangerous; I almost killed you by stabbing you through the chest and I—"_

"_That was an accident!" she interrupted. "Besides, I almost killed you twice by taking your power. If you're leaving just because of that, then take me with you."_

"_No," said Logan, shaking his head. "You're not coming with me. You're staying here with Icecube. It's where you belong."_

_Rogue shook her head as tears stung her eyes. "No, no, no, listen to me. Bobby and I are just friends, nothing more. And I don't belong here either—not if you're not with me. I belong with you."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_But you-you promised you were going to take care of me."_

"_So, I did," said Logan. "And I'm going to keep that promise. I'm leaving so you'll be safe and protected from whatever wants me. I almost lost you once; and I'm not going through that again." He handed her his dog tags and kissed her forehead. "Keep yourself safe, Marie."_

"_No, no, no, no, Logan—!"_

_Before Rogue could stop the feral mutant, he was already on Scott's bike and driving away into the distance, leaving a broken Rogue in his place. _

Rogue woke up breathing hard and sweating. Her heart was pounding as she slowly calmed herself down. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom where she washed her face, put her brown-and-white hair in a ponytail and drank a glass of water before gazing at her reflection.

She was pale, there were bags under her eyes and her eyes were red from crying in her sleep. She sighed. For weeks now, ever since Logan came back, she'd been scared that he would leave again—only not to find his past, but leave her forever. Or he would be lost to her by the hand of Magneto or Sabertooth. She knew they were nothing more than close friends, but she secretly wanted more and the thought of ever losing Logan terrified her.

She didn't sleep well anymore because of her nightmares—whether they were Logan or Magneto's memories or her own fears, she didn't sleep well. She'd managed to keep it hidden from the rest of school and even Logan because she knew they'd worry about her and she didn't want that.

Logan would probably be worried sick. _Logan_…

"Get a grip, Rogue," she muttered, as she fingered his tags she hadn't taken off. "He's probably asleep in his room right now. He's not going to leave. He wouldn't."

But as she thought about it, a feeling of dread crept into her heart. She grabbed her robe, gloves and slippers before sneaking down to Logan's room. The door was open, but the room was empty. Logan wasn't there. Rogue bit her lip, but then heard the faint sound of the T.V.

She went downstairs and found Logan asleep on the couch. He looked almost at peace as he slept, but he also looked uncomfortable. She bit back a sigh of relief as she switched off the T.V. and gently brushed her gloved fingers against his rough skin before covering him with a blanket and slipping a pillow under his head.

"Sweet dreams, Logan," she murmured.

She got up and was about to leave when something grabbed her hand. She turned to see Logan had woken up.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She was grateful it was dark except for the moonlight and he couldn't see her face. She checked her watch, it was after midnight. "It's late. I'd better get back to bed. Good night, Logan."

She could hear him sigh in exasperation and then a light was switched on. Logan had gotten up and was standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." 

He frowned and quickly brushed some hair out of her face. "Crud, Kid, you look like a ghost. What's going on? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm _fine, _Logan," she said, as she turned away from him. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Marie," he said, warningly.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me."

Rogue sighed. "I-I…it's stupid," she said, finally.

"If it was that stupid, you wouldn't be up this late looking like you've been crying your eyes out. Tell me, please."

He looked almost pleading, like he was worried and he probably was. This made Rogue sigh again. "I don't sleep well anymore," she said. "I keep having nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?" he asked.

Rogue hesitated. She didn't want him to know. He'd just blame himself. But Logan gave her a look, so she said, "Promise me you won't feel guilty or blame yourself?"

"I promise."

"My nightmares are your memories, Magneto's and ones where I lose you forever."

He looked crestfallen. "Oh, gall, Marie, I…"

Rogue put a gloved hand on his lips to silence him. "Just let me finish okay?" When he nodded, she continued, "Tonight I dreamt you left me because you thought I'd be better off without you around. And I just…I had to make sure you were still here." Tears were streaming down her face again as she tried to wipe them away.

"Oh, Marie, come here," said Logan.

He held her close to him on the couch and rubbed soothing circles up and down her back as he rocked her back and forth. After a few moments, Rogue's tears subsided and she felt remarkably calmer.

"Rogue, look at me. Look at me."

When Rogue's eyes finally met Logan's, she saw nothing but care and devotion in them.

"I want you to listen to me," he said. "I am _never _going to leave you—not ever. I promised I'd take care of you and I can't do that if I leave, now can I?"

"I know," said Rogue, as she took a deep breath. "I-I just…I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you somehow. And if that ever happened, I don't know what I'd do."

"I know," he said. "I'd feel the same if anything happened to you. But it won't. Because I'm going to protect you and I'll always be with you, I promise."

"Thank you."

Logan smiled and then rubbed her back again. "Come on, it's late. Go get some sleep."

Rogue nodded and moved her head just enough to catch Logan's lips on hers. She pulled away with a jerk, fearing she'd hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…"

But she was silenced when Logan's lips crashed on hers again before he pulled away. "You won't hurt me, Rogue," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Rogue.

They kissed each other once more and after Logan switched off the lamp; they fell asleep curled up beside one another. This time there were no nightmares or pain, just the love they shared and the promise of a lifetime.

**The End.**


End file.
